Ed x Winry drabbles
by kisshustar
Summary: Just a set of drabbles I do when I'm bored, or when I have ideas.
1. Dangerous

_D a n g e r o u s._

The idiot had broken his automail _again._ How many times was this now? Fifty? Sixty? Maybe she could keep a chart or something...

Winry was lying on the couch, one hand behind her head and the other resting on her bare stomach. Her blonde hair was let loose, spilling over her exposed shoulders, a few strands just touching the top of her black tube top. No blue eyes were visible as her eyelids were down, eyes closed as she rested after the several all-nighters she'd pulled to make a new arm for a certain automail patient of hers.

This certain patient had just walked in, hands in the pockets of his black trousers as he walked along, staring at the wooden floor boredly. It was hot outside, so he was wearing his black tank-top, leaving behind his usual red coat and black jacket. Lifting his head up to cast a look around the room, his eyes rested on the girl lying on the couch, registering the tiny smile that had entered her expression. Slowly, he began to walk towards her, his own lips now curving upwards too.

Struggling with herself, Winry forced her mouth not to smile as she heard heavy footsteps creaking towards her. She'd recognise those footsteps anywhere; along with the soft breathing she could hear as he came closer, she knew what was coming.  
Or did she?

Her eyes almost opened themselves in surprise as she felt a weight on top of her, but she kept them closed, biting her lip to stop her lips from smiling wider. Feeling a warm hand brush her slightly pink cheek, she pretended to frown, adding a tone of fake suspicion into her voice;

"Have you been doing something dangerous again?"

A small chuckle made her insides squirm, and the mechanic found herself rising upwards as a hand snaked round her back, his palm pushing her upwards towards him.

"No," Ed replied, grinning and adding before he kissed her; "But I'm about to."


	2. Laundry Room

_L a u n d r y Room_

Giggling, Winry was pulled along the deserted corridor by one ungloved hand, blushing faintly as the one pulling her looked back with a grin. She wasn't really the type of girl to giggle, but Ed made her want to laugh uncontrollably sometimes, a dramatic contrast to all the times he had made her cry. The pair turned a corner and came to a door labelled 'Laundry Room'- it sounded empty.

Turning the handle, Ed popped his head inside the room, greeted by the sight he had hoped for. No living beings were inside; maybe a few spiders, but no-one who could catch them doing anything. No-one that could spread gossip around the whole military in less then ten minutes. No-one to bother them at all. It was perfect. Perfect for doing whatever they wanted.

Grabbing her arm gently, but with a playful look, the teenager pulled his companion into the room with him, releasing her to turn around and close the door carefully; pondering for a moment before sliding the lock across. He still had a wide grin across his face as he turned, walking over to Winry quickly and grabbing her arm again, this time pulling her closer.

At once she locked her arms round his neck, him returning the embrace by wrapping his arms round her waist. A few falling objects from the shelves went unnoticed as the two teenagers' lips' smashed together; more items clattered with the other ones as the alchemist removed his mechanic's black jacket, she returning the favour by sending his red coat to the floor. Soon the two were so entangled it was hard to tell who's hands were who; not that anyone was watching except a few poor spiders.

Somehow, the two ended up on the floor, one underneath the other, lips still locked. A sudden knock and clatter at the door made the blonde girl gasp slightly and pull away, breaking their passionate kiss; she looked upwards, startled. Ed did the same before relaxing, frowning in irritation as he recognised the voice cutting sharply through the door.

"Who's in there?" God knows why Roy Mustang needed the laundry room, but whatever it was for, there was no way he was interrupting the long-awaited moment that Ed was having. The blonde male started grinning again, pulling Winry towards him again with a jerk, pressing his lips back to hers. He smiled as they began it all again, ignoring the increasing irritation of the voice banging at the door.

"THAT'S IT, I'M OPENING THIS DOOR NOW." The threat made the couple break apart with wide eyes, struggling with each other as they stumbled upright, searching hurriedly for a place to hide. A large laundry basket was in one corner of the room; Winry had only just hidden beneath the piles of clothing when the door burst open with a blast of flame, revealing Ed standing there with one hand in the basket, his cheeks slightly flushed; at least he had managed to hide his red coat and Winry's jacket. Mustang looked slightly surprised.

"Fullmetal? What are you doing in here?" He shot a suspicious look round the room, poking his head in for a minute before removing it.

"I... Uh... I was just... I thought I heard something..." Ed racked his brains for an idea, anything to save him from the embarrassment of the whole military knowing he was in the laundry room with a girl. If anyone knew they'd could assume anything...

"Ahh, it's alright, I often come in here to check out the basket myself!" Mustang proclaimed with a triumphant look. Golden eyes stared at him, irritated and confused.

"I'm glad you're finally growing up! By the way, the miniskirts smell the best." With a wide grin, the Flame Alchemist strode away, giving the teenager a careless wave. Still confused, Ed turned back to the basket, gaining a horrified expression as he realised his hand was buried amongst a bundle of women's clothing; everything, even underwear.

Letting out a small choke, the blonde quickly removed his hand, shaking it as if burnt. Cheeks flaming, black boots strode over to the doorway, checking to see if the corridor was deserted; he clapped his hands, creating a bright "OUT OF ORDER" sign hanging from door, and then proceeded to close it, fixing it along the way. Pausing, he added a extra touch of a metal seal around the door's edge, before turning back towards the laundry basket, blush fading.

"Oh Winry, you can come out now..."


End file.
